Life Love and Family
by iLoveEdwardCullen1993
Summary: With her parents recent divorce her mother and her move to Forks to get away and have a fresh start. She goes to school and who does she meet but none other the the dashing Edward Cullen.Twilight, my way!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fan fiction ever so please be gentle! I would love lots of reviews and comments! Please!

Chapter 1 back-story

My name is Isabella Swan I live with my mother, up until this point we have lived in phoenix. Now we are moving to forks…my life is going to be a living hell. I love phoenix, I love the sun, the heat, the big bustling city. But we both really need a new start. My father cheated on my mother twice, once while she was pregnant with me and once recently while she was in the hospital.

You see my mom has MS (multiple Sclerosis) her brain eats itself and she takes like I don't know probably 30 medications a day and also a shot that I usually give her because she is so bad at it…so bad. I usually am unusually clumsy but for some reason I am blessed to be able to do this.

My dad is a dirty rotten, low life, piece of scum. My dad's name is Charlie and apparently he and his "wife" were just meant to be. He cheated on my mom and moved in with her while my mother was in bed pregnant with me. JERK. Then he got her pregnant.. Well he came crawling back to my mom and she said yes…don't ask me why. I mean he is…ahem excuse me WAS a great guy. Well my mom has been sick my whole life so I'm pretty used to taking care of her and all that jazz but he just always liked to deny it and avoid her and spend time with me. I was a pretty good daddy's girl just a couple of months ago. It's scary how things change so fast. Sorry where was I, oh yes, well the creeper from the affair started stalking my family. Hang up phone calls, sat in front of our house for hours across the street just waiting and watching, hiring people at my father's work to take pictures of our family…excluding my mother. Then when she was in the hospital for 20 days he would just be gone all day he would come home from work for a few minutes but then leave to the "hospital" till eleven and twelve o'clock at night. He would go to the hospital visit mom for well like ten minutes then leave and we eventually connected the dots.

Well when she got home and stable they were fighting every night and my mom always said every night he would just find stuff to fight about, when nothing was wrong. Then one night they were talking about finances and he just decided he would leave, didn't even say good bye…coward! I didn't talk to him for 3 months! Go me! Well gradually I started conversing with him. Then we just went out once a week. Well a week after my parents' divorce was final he married her. A FREAKING WEEK! What is this...I'll tell you, America. Everything is don't fast and sloppy! Well I was kind of obligated to be a bridesmaid at the wedding since I'm the only child so I pitied him that he thought this was really happiness. Now I'm 17 and I can legally decide my visitation…that's easy, no visitation. So that's how I am in forks right now.

Why my mom chose to go from the beautiful sun of glorious phoenix to the drab rainy muck of Forks I don't know but here we are. Our house is nice and out neighbors are relatively friendly but I can already tell that everyone knows everything about everyone. So I'm sure we are the new town gossip. Our next door neighbors the Stanley's have a daughter my age and she has already dished on the gossip. Apparently there is this family that moved from Alaska and they are really weird. All the adopted kids date each other and the dad is the town doctor. Weird, well whatever floats your boat a guess. I start school tomorrow and I'm totally freaked out but I'm already the town gossip. How much worse could it possibly get?

Excited? I am! Well I hope you like the intro I will start getting more into it soon! Review! Please review! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! And please read the next chapter or at least start. I know this beginning sucks but please! The next chapter is so good! Just keep reading! For me? I promise it gets better. If it doesn't you can tell me in the review you're going to write! Ha-ha! But seriously keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2 sorry it took so long, chapter 1 was just an introduction! My Edward and Bella aren't so reserved and shy; they actually speak to each other. So here we go again this is my first fan fiction so I would really freaking love some reviews and suggestions in those reviews!! Please!! Review review review. Let me know if there is anything you want in the story or a certain path you want it to take. I will try to please you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!! Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment own everything…Sigh!**

Chapter 2 First Day of School

I woke up to the unfamiliar sound of rain slightly dancing on my windows. I hate rain. Let's just put that out there! I hate it so much it is wet and gross and makes your whole day down and depressing. Well I guess every day from now on will be down and depressing…great. Well thanks to the rain I woke up a bit earlier than planned. So I meticulously got ready; showered, curled my hair (figured I might look a little better than usually for my first day), make-up(barely), then I slowly got dressed in my favorite deep blue short sleeve shirt and dark wash skinny jeans. I traipsed down stairs to find my mom making breakfast but I had taken too long to get ready thinking I had time I freaked out a little bit then quietly told her sorry and grabbed a granola bar, my back pack, my raincoat and my new blue converse and quickly got in my car to go to school. My car is old a Chevy truck and very beat-up but I like it! It gives it character that so many things are lacking these days!

I pulled into the school parking lot and wasn't sure where I was supposed to park so I just parked in the back somewhere hoping no one would notice…well they did because as soon as I pulled in my engine backfired and then the entire contents of the parking lot took a gander at me. I could just hear the gossip already. I quickly ran inside a building I thought was the office. I was wrong. I ran out just as soon as I realized this wasn't the office and collided with someone and dropped my car keys.

"Hi my names Mike Newton, you must be new here I've never seen you before"

"Hello, yes imp new I just moved here from Phoenix, my names Bella Swan"

"Oh Isabella yes I've heard about you" wow thanks to my neighbor, was it Jessica, yes I think it was. Well thanks to her there is already, I'm sure some pretty juicy gossip.

"I prefer Bella"

"Sorry Bella, well how can I help you?" I sighed. I desperately needed his help but I didn't want him to know that.

"Um sure I guess where the front office is?"

"It's building one which is just down the walk way and to your right"

"Thanks I better get going! Bye, see you around"

Wow great… I already had an admirer. He was cute and nice but ugh boys! Well I quickly followed his instruction since it was raining significantly harder now and I actually did my hair today…that's not happening ever again.

As soon as I saw the large white painted number 1 I briskly walked and went to open the door. I walked in and the room smelled like old people and feet. I was really going to have to make this quick! I strolled up to the desk to be greeted by a cheery woman in a green t-shirt and jeans. She turned to me and said "oh you must be Isabella Swan, let me get your schedule for you dear"

"It's Bella"

"Yes, well here you are sweetheart! here is a map and your schedule and you can get your books you need at the library which is in this building through those doors right over there." She pointed with her fat porky fingers to the left of her and I was grateful that this tiny school even had a library!

"Well thank you"

"Yes, you're welcome! Good luck Isabella "

"Bella" I almost silently corrected her.

I turned around slowly with all the new papers in my arms not wanting to blow them away or get them or myself knocked over. I walked into the library which thank goodness did not smell like old people and feet. It had that amazing book smell! I could immediately tell that this was going to be my favorite place to be. I went up to the counter and elderly women who could barely see over the counter and had glasses bigger than my head looked up and smiled at me.

"What can I do for you dear" she said with a sweet grin.

"Well I'm new here and I need some books for, let's see, um...math, biology, and I think that's it"

"Yes let me get those for you, can I see your paper"

"Sorry here" I quickly handed her the paper not wanting to be late to my first class and I heard the bell ring. She took the paper and was back in 30 seconds flat with the books. For an old lady she was pretty speedy! She handed me the books and I said a sweet goodbye and thank you to her. I could tell we would be seeing more of each other!

I looked at my schedule and then at my map and quickly scurried off to find my class. Well I got lost as usual and ended up being late anyways.

I slowly turned the knob and heard that class hadn't gotten off to a start yet and quietly went up to the teacher's desk.

"Hello I'm Bella Swan"

"Ah yes Isabella I have been expecting you" what was that supposed to mean? Was the whole freaking town 'expecting' me! What is this!!

"Its Bella" I kindly corrected him.

"Yes, well Bella your seat will be next to Miss Stanley over there" great, my next door gossip neighbor. Well at least she lived next door and we could do homework together and also she already knows me I won't have to introduce myself.

I went and sat down and she greeted me with a friendly hello and then was silent while we bother meticulously took notes on something we had no chance of ever understanding.

The rest of morning pretty much went just like that. And finally it was lunch. I walked shyly into the crowded lunch room very intimidated at the fact that the same people had probably been eating lunch together since kindergarten. Luckily Jessica quickly ushered me to her table where she sat with all her friends. I could tell she was very excited that she was my first "friend" here in Forks and she was ecstatic to introduce me to everyone.

She quickly introduced everyone and I forgot their names as soon as they were said. I did however remember one girl's name. Angela, she looked like a sweet girl. I hoped we would get along.

That's when the freaking Greek gods came floating into the lunch room. They were beautiful. They were dressed to the nine and they all had such grace it made me sick. But I could tell the way that everyone disliked them. That they were different and therefore shunned! Sad. But really oh how so beautiful they all were! They came in, in pairs. First a strikingly beautiful blonde that made you wish you were dead. She came in holding hands with a tall boy with brown curly hair he was quite burly and I could tell he worked out a lot or played football or something! A gorgeous couple. Then came the small pixie like girl with spiky hair and her beautiful blonde arm candy. Then he came in. my whole world stopped as I watched the boy, with his perfectly sculpted muscles you could see through his shirt and messed up bronze locks. He was so beautiful. That's when he looked over at me and I quickly looked down pretending that hadn't been staring at them coming in, when I infact was.

As I watched them take their seats at what I assumed to be their regular table I began to realize that there was something different about them. Not weird or outcast like. Just a little off. They all had been adopted I heard and yet they all had the same pale skin. I mean everyone here has pale skin but theirs was a different kind of pale. And all the exact same. They all had the same mesmerizing golden butterscotch eyes. Oh how I could just stare at them all day…and they all had such grace and so alike. They were very different from one another yet all the same. Like they all had the same father but different mothers.

As I sat there through lunch not really eating much but a few bites of pizza and an apple I knew right then and there I was going to do everything I could do to find out what was so eerily attractive about all these people.

The lunch bell rang and I quickly stood up eager to get out of this loud jungle. Someone Mike I think asked me what I had next and I quickly replied biology and he instantly became very eager and exclaimed that he had that class next to and he would walk with me…joy.

We entered the buzzing class room full of boys and girls all chatting and shamelessly flirting with one another. I walked up to the from and the teacher welcomed me and directed me to my seat. Which was the only empty spot left, and just so happened to be next to the bronze haired Greek god? Biology is not officially my favorite subject.

I sat down quietly not wanting to disturb him as he seemed to be deep in thought. I sat and he turned and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, are you a new student here?" his voice was the most musical beautiful thing I have ever heard. Like velvet. It took me a minute to recover.

"Yes I'm new here, my name is Bella Swan"

"Isabella Swan the girl from phoenix?"He casually asked

"Yes I prefer Bella"

"Well Bella, welcome to Forks."

Just then Mr. Melina I think was his name called us to attention and began class. The whole time I just kept looking over at Edward to find him staring longingly after me. I was hooked. I was going to have to spend some more time with this guy! The bell rang and he interrupted my thoughts. What just happened? Did a whole class period just go by and I didn't even notice?

"Well Bella what class to you have next, maybe I could walk you there?" he said as he pulled me from my dreamlike state

"Um sure that would be great, um I um …I um what was the question again?"

"What is your next learning experience of the day Bella?"

"oh ya! Um let's see…oh I have English next, with…"

"Well aren't you lucky. That's my next class as well" Edward said with an amazing crooked smile.

"Really, that's great! Maybe we will be sitting together again!"

"Yes, possibly"

Well we walked in silence. I could tell something wasn't quite right. The look on his face was as if he was retraining himself and it looked like he was not breathing and concentrating really hard! But the silence wasn't terrible. It let me just absorb the fact that the hottest boy at this school was talking to me! Me! I really couldn't believe it. Jessica made it sound like he didn't talk to anyone and that he wasn't very friendly but he seemed friendly enough to me.

We walked into the room fairly early. Edward sort of had this half run half walk thing he did and it had me practically running to keep up. I wonder if he realizes how fast he walks?

"Hello?" what I assumed to be said.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan"

"Oh yes Isabella"

"I prefer Bella" I said for the freaking hundredth time today!!

"Well yes Bella, I see you have already met Mr. Cullen." oh Cullen… I was immediately distracted by the mention of Edwards name.

"Hello Miss Swan"

"Oh yes sorry!" oops I needed to work on that!

"Well yes, um our class is already fairly full but there is one seat left. Your seat will be in the back next to Mr. Cullen."

"Really...cool"

I walked back to my seat my mood suddenly euphoric. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to even have two classes with Edward let alone sit right next to him in both! I casually took my seat next to Edward trying to exude calm but really I was dying inside. He is gorgeous. I bet Jessica is really jealous I thought to myself as she calm in the room and gave me a disbelieving look. I could tell we would discuss this later.

"Well look at that we sit next to each other in two classes" I whispered over to Edward as had already started lecturing on Romeo and Juliet. I book of which was one of my favorites and I had read it more time s than one can count.

"Yes how fortunate for us" he said and I immediately became distracted again by the strange velvety texture of his voice.

After that we didn't say anything. It was fine though. Edward was meticulously taking notes and his handwriting was his own form of calligraphy! My hand writing looks like chicken scratch.

I was glad that the class was working on Romeo and Juliet now because I wouldn't feel left behind or really struggle. I was also glad because Romeo and Juliet is something I love to read and write about and it looked like I would be doing both.

The bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats and quickly left the room excited to get home after the end of a boring uneventful day at stupid school.

I looked over to say goodbye to Edward but he was gone. Weird. The bell had only just rung but I guess he just really wanted to get home like everyone else.

I briskly walked out to my truck as it was raining...what else! I jumped in threw my books in the passenger seat, turned on the car, and promptly turned on the heater. I drove quickly out of the school parking lot and home. Luckily I didn't get lost. That was a miracle.

I pulled into the drive way grabbed my things from the seat and ran inside. Slamming the door behind me. I noticed my mom's car wasn't there so I assumed she was at work. She worked at the local florist shop. She loved flowers so it only made sense. Our house in phoenix was always full of them. She had gone to floral design school. She loved what she did and I was glad she had something she enjoyed. Also that she had fun at work.

Well I quickly ran up to my room throwing my books on my small desk and jumping into the many layers of down on my bed. Then I realized I had homework so I dragged myself up and traipsed over to my desk to retrieve my work.

I cracked open my calculus book and quickly realized that there was no way I was going to be able to do this and then had a brilliant idea to ask me new neighbor for help. I'm sure she would love to dish on the Cullen's too which was exactly what I wanted.

I ran down stairs and opened up the directory to the Stanley's and began dialing the numbers. Someone picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Um hi, this in Bella Swan is Jessica there?"

"Oh Bella! Ya this is Jessica"

"Oh hey listen I am really confused and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and help with my calculus homework"

"Ya ill come over; we can do our homework together"

"Great! I'll see you in ten?"

"Yep ill be over in a jiffy"

"Bye" well that was a lot easier that I thought it would be. Now I'll get homework help and the scoop on the eerie Cullen's.

About ten minutes later I heard a know at the door. I quickly ran over and ripped the door open excited about the gossip I was sure to be receiving.

"Hey" I said as the door flung open.

"Hey, ready to get started on out "homework"", she used air quotes around homework. She knew I really wanted gossip.

"Ya im ready"

"Great because we have a lot to talk about" she said excitedly.

Well we started over at my kitchen table not really talking a whole lot except to ask each other the occasional question. Then later after my mom came home from work and went up to her bedroom to rest (work was very hard on her and her body with her MS) we decided we would make dinner.

"So" Jessica casually said as we began frying the chicken and cutting potatoes.

"So" I casually replied back

"Well don't you want to know about the Cullen's?"

"Um yes! I just didn't want to bother you!"

"Oh it's my pleasure, where should I start?"

"How about at the beginning" I suggested

"Great! Well they moved here from Alaska, and they all live in some mansion right on the border of Forks. The wife Esme is really sweet but no one really ever sees her much. She must have like a fear of leaving the house or something because some people have tried to bring them food and invite them over but they really just seem to want to distance themselves. The dad, Carlisle, looks so young and he really along with the rest of the family seem to not age at all. The wife Esme, I guess can't have kids so they adopted Emmet, the one with curly brown hair that looks like he could kill you, Alice, the short one with spiky hair who seems to have way to much energy, and Edward, the bronze haired boy that really just doesn't ever show interest in anyone. Then they got these foster kids, Jasper, the blonde boy who looks like he's in pain all the time, Rosalie, the blonde that makes every girl take a hit on themselves as soon as she walks in the room. Those two are twins. It's really strange because they are all adopted from different people but they all look exactly the same. Another really weird thing is that they are all together. Like dating together. And they live together! It's so weird! Also they are always there one second and then all of a sudden their gone, like they weren't even there In the first place and they are never at school on sunny days. They claim that they go camping, but really come on, every single time its sunny they disappear, I don't think they really go camping, I think there is another reason"

I intently listened soaking up every single word that she uttered. I wanted to absorb all of this and store it for later research.

"What's the other reason?" I quickly asked quizzically desperately wanting to know.

"Well there are these legends on the Quileute reservation of the cold ones. They only come around every seventy years or so and they only stay for 4 or 5 years. Then one day without word they just disappear…I think the Cullen's are the cold ones."

"What are the cold ones?" I asked, now desperate for information.

"No one really knows, but their bad, that are all I know" she finished with finality.

"That's insane" I said as the oven timer went off to take the potatoes out and the chicken finished.

I called my mom down but she declined saying it would be too hard to come down the stairs so I quickly fixed her a plate and took it to her on a tray, with her drug of choice, Diet coke. Secretly glad that Jessica and I would have more time to talk.

"So Jess, have you ever hung out with any of the Cullen's?"

"no, no one has, they really just keep to themselves, they aren't interested in anyone, and Edward has never dated anyone at school, anyone that ever asks him he just declin1es or finds a way out of it, when I asked him out he said that he had much better things to do, how rude!!"

"Wow! He really said that to you? That doesn't seem like something he would say, when I was talking to him today he seemed like a perfect gentlemen"

" ya well he did, and he does it to everyone. None of them even have any friends, they just hang around each other all the time, and whenever there is like a group project they never have to work with anyone except each other because they all sit alone in the backs of the classrooms"

"Well maybe that will change because now I sit next to Edward in two classes" I said hopefully

"ya, maybe, we will just have to see."

After that we just sat around casually chatting for the rest of the night and at ten o'clock Jess said she needed to get home or her parents would be furious. I quietly ushered her out assuming that my mom had gone to bed early as she usually does.

When she was gone I went back into the kitchen just in time to see my phone buzz all over. I walked over and picked it up hoping maybe it was one of my friends from phoenix only to see that it was just my dad harassing me to call him when I had time…I decided I didn't have time for a while!

After closing my phone and gathering up my homework supplies I trudged up the stairs exhausted from the day's activities. I hate school. But getting some gossip form Jessica was a great way to spend the afternoon. I opened my bedroom door and set my books on my small desk. I slowly got dressed in my favorite blue sweats and large I love NY t-shirt and climbed into bed. What a day. I would definitely have to investigate the Cullen's some more. Well…Tomorrow is another day.

**So…I hope you guys liked it! I will try to update once a week! Please please please review I beg!! Reviews are very motivating!! Review review review oh and did I mention review?! Any suggestions…what you like or didn't like? Please!! So anyways! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is Chapter 3!! So excited!! And I hate that it took so long in Twilight for her to really find out about Edward so it might be this chapter…we will see what comes to me while I write!! Well again please review!! I would really appreciate it! Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! It means a lot more than you think! So if you haven't reviewed…review!! If you have added me to favorites or alerts without reviewing…Shame! Haha! Please just take an extra minute to write a few encouraging words, please! It motivates me to write faster, and if no one reviews then I feel I am writing this story for no one. Well thanks and I hope you enjoy it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! SM owns these characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners…I own nothing…sigh!**

**Chapter 3 Findings, Projects, and Surprises**

I awoke again to heavy rainfall and again assumed what a terrible day it would be. Oh how wrong I was. Well I dragged myself out of bed barely making it to the bathroom before I peed my pants. Then I took a shower and then scrunched my hair figuring it would get wet and gross anyways. Then I went to my room and put on a purple shirt with some skinny jeans and some mismatched socks, one pink with white stripes and the other black, an indicator to my time in Forks.

I slowly walked down stairs and found my mom already gone. She probably had some early arrangements to take care of. We didn't really talk a whole lot which suited me just fine. But I did take care of her when needed and I always told her how much I loved her and was thankful for her. I quickly grabbed a bowl and poured myself some rice crispies cereal and ate quickly.

I pulled my new jacket off the hook and put on my new Converse again. I ran out to my car, it was raining quite significantly; I hate rain, again just saying! I ripped open the car door and jumped in. threw my books on the passenger seat and started the car and the heater. I checked behind me then pulled out and headed to school.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked in the same place as yesterday…I could see a pattern beginning. I opened the door and began walking to calculus. As I was on my way the bell rang and suddenly Jessica was walking up next to me

"Hey Bella! How'd ya sleep?" she said overly cheerful, I could tell the rain hadn't kept her up.

"Horrible! The rain always wakes me up all night"

"Oh, well I'm really sorry! Hopefully it will get better"

"Yes we can only hope" I said, truly hoping I would get used to it. I had to get some sleep soon.

We entered the chattering classroom not excited to start our monotonous day. This was only my second day here and it already dragged for me. As we entered and slowly took our seats the bell rang, and our teacher began lecturing on the calculus homework and going over answers and questions. I took meticulous notes really needing to understand what he was teaching so I could pass the upcoming test. Jessica and I had done well on our homework and apparently to our teachers we understood it enough so at least that was good I just had to keep it up.

The bell rang and I walked to Italian class. I had taken that for two years prior in phoenix and was now in Italian three; I loved the language and hoped to travel to Italy some day. I sat and took notes and then when the bell rang I traipsed off to history class. Then finally lunch. I walked to lunch and quickly met up with Jessica and all her friends. As we sat there and ate they walked in. they came in much the same as yesterday, in pairs with their significant other. First Rosalie with Emmet, then Alice holding Jaspers hand, and then Edward came alone last just as yesterday. I couldn't help but just stare at them and their eerie pale skin and their…wait weren't their eyes a golden butterscotch yesterday? Today they were just kind of gold…that's odd. Well as I stared at them Edward glanced over much the same as he had yesterday and as he did I shyly looked down, caught again. I really didn't care, it was worth it just to get a good look at them. I really had to figure out what was so strange.

The bell rang and I immediately became giddy to get to my next class, biology with Edward! I jumped out of my seat and Mike followed me. Noticing I was very distracted he didn't talk to me. I was so glad he didn't because it would really be a disappointment to talk to anyone besides Edward right now. I walked into biology to find Edward seated at our table…OUR TABLE!! EEEEEE!!!! For once I was excited to go sit down and began class next to Edward.

I went and sat next to him and I felt this odd sense he was retraining himself again. Weird. Oh well.

"Hello Bella how is your second day at Forks High school going?" he asked seeming very interested.

"It's alright, I still can't sleep, and the rain keeps me up all night" I said desperately.

"Well I've lived here for two years and I still can never sleep, you're not alone, trust Me." he said, and I couldn't help but think that there was a little bit more to his words than he said. There was a hidden meaning that I couldn't get past. Well I figured I would research it when I got home to I would just have to take inventory of the things he said. Inventory one: he didn't sleep well.

"That really sucks I'm sorry I can't even imagine, I hope it gets better soon for me." I said meaningfully.

"As do I, I very well hope your able to sleep well soon." He said and I could really believe the words he said.

Bye this time Mr. Melina had started class and neither of us was really paying attention. I had been in an accelerated class in phoenix and so I was already ahead of them and Edward seemed like a genius so it didn't really matter. After that we really didn't talk much except me to ask him a question when I didn't understand, which wasn't often, such a shame. But every time he was very gracious to answer. When the bell rang I couldn't believe it. It came so fast. I hadn't even realized that the class was close to finishing yet alone finished. I stood up to leave and noticed Edward politely waiting for me to walk me to our next class.

"Well Bella are you excited for our next class?" he asked with real intent.

"Yes I love English, and I especially love Romeo and Juliet. It's one of my favorites"

"Well it is certainly a well chosen favorite."

"Well thank you!" I said immediately ecstatic that he approved of my favorite.

We walked in silence much like yesterday to our English class. It wasn't an awkward silence though. We were both comfortable with it. If I could walk silently with Edward all day every day I would die a happy person. We entered class together and sat down in our seats in the back. Except yesterday I had to ask where my seat was. Today I knew, I would never forget my seat.

As began his lecture I couldn't help but let m mind wader. I of course answered the occasional question asked by my teacher. Again Edward and I sat in a comfortable silence, as I watched him take notes in his perfect calligraphy. That is we sat in silence until Mr. Berty announced that we would be doing a project on Romeo and Juliet with partners he would assign, I got assigned Edward!!!

"Well it looks as though we will be spending some time together" Edward said sort of questioningly.

"Looks like!" I said enthusiastically, my mood suddenly euphoric. I couldn't believe I would be spending time with Edward outside of class as well as in school every day. I couldn't wait to start our project.

explained the project and how we needed to evaluate themes and symbols in the book. We needed to have a 10 slide power point and a poster. Needless to say I have never been so excited to work on a project. First of all its Romeo and Juliet and second of all Edward is my partner…could life get better?!! When the bell rang Edward turned to me and said,

"Well when would you like to start our project together?"

"Um…how about tomorrow after school?" I asked questioningly.

"Well that works for me; I really don't have anything to do. What time?"

"Um… well school gets out at 2:15, so how about three ish?" I asked hoping that worked, that way we could spend all day together!

"Yes that seems to work for me; I'll be there at three o'clock"

"Great! See ya then!" I said as I hurriedly ushered myself out of the classroom and into the crowded hall full of students excited about their afternoon plans. I had a date with my computer to do some research about, The Cold Ones.

I ran out to my car, in the pouring rain again, and drove home as quickly as I possibly could while still obeying the speed limit of course!

When I got home I ran up to my room. I quickly did my calc homework and then some Italian worksheets. Then I went over some things for biology. After that I wrote down some ideas for our English project wanting to sound thoroughly educated when Edward arrived tomorrow. Then after all that was finished I grabbed my lap top off the ground and put it on my dark oak wood desk, opened it up and began my research.

First I went to Google to type in Quileute legends, then I clicked on a web site that had options and one was The Cold Ones. So naturally I clicked on it and then it got good. So many things came up, speed…check, no sleep…check, strength…pretty sure check, doesn't sleep…check, eyes change color…check, doesn't go out in sun…check, I remember Jess telling me they were always absent on sunny days, and then I was dumbstruck by the last one because all the first ones were true so it had to be, but could it really, blood drinker…I don't know if I can check that one! I mean now that I think of it I never saw any of them eat but really they couldn't be, um, be well……..vampires, could they?

I quickly closed the computer. I didn't know what to do. I knew in my heart that the Cullen's were vampires but my logic kept telling me otherwise. Well then I just started thinking of all the reasons why I could be wrong. Maybe they really did love camping so much they camped every sunny day, maybe they have special diets and can't eat normal food, maybe Edward has a sleep disorder, and he never said that the rest of the family couldn't sleep. Maybe they all wear color contacts, maybe they were all track stars in another life, maybe they worked out at the home gym I'm sure they have. I kept going through these things. None of them were very likely and all of them together were very unlikely but still….maybe.

I said it and I'll say it again. I didn't know what to do. Well it was almost dinner time so I decided that would be a good distraction for the time being. I started marinating the stakes and opening the box of rice-a-roni. Since my dad had left I had become quite the grill master. I now cooked almost everything on the grill, just because it's easier and also because I can. I love steak so I decided I would make it. I went out to start the grill then came back in letting it warm up. I started browning the rice and cutting broccoli to boil. When that was done I went out an placed the steaks on the grill then came back in. I now had nothing to do really for like the next 20 minutes. Free time was not good at this point. It gave me time to think about the unthinkable. So I decided I would set the table nice and get everything ready to have a nice sit down dinner with my mom.

I got out the 2 place mats, 2 cups, 2 plates, 2 forks, 2 steak knives, and then 2 napkins, for the two of us. Then I got the A1 steak sauce out and shook it (A1 is always better shaken!) then I placed that with a pitcher of cherry Kool-Aid for me and a fresh Diet Coke for my mom.

When that was finished it was time to flip the steaks so I went out in the rain momentarily to flip them and when they were flipped I came back inside to stir the rice.

About a half hour later dinner was finished and just being put on the table when my mother walked in.

"I made dinner!" I said really hoping she wasn't too tired to sit and eat with me.

"Really! I'm so tired and starving, sounds amazing sweetie, let's eat!"

"Really…well then ok! Let's go!"

We sat down and began chowing down on our feast for two. When that was finished my mom went to bed as usual and I cleaned up and put away the dinner I made. I was really glad that for once in wasn't eating dinner by myself. By that time it was eight o'clock and I decided I would just go to bed. I hadn't been sleeping well anyways so maybe this way I could get some sleep before the rain awoke me early in the morning.

Well the rain did wake me up but not as early as usual, and because I had gone to bed early I actually got a full nights rest. I would need it because Edward and I were working on our project to day! I couldn't wait for the day to be over. I just couldn't imagine Edward, the Greek God standing in my kitchen. But I was glad I wouldn't have to imagine it much longer because this afternoon my imaginings would come true.

I dressed in a deep blue v-neck silk blouse and of course some skinny jeans, then I put on some matching blue flats, and did my hair and make-up, wanting to look extra good for Edward. I ran down stairs just grabbing a granola bar because I had taken so long getting ready I had lost track of time and was going to be late so I needed to hurry. I leaped of the porch and sprinted to my car, jumping in and slamming the door, I shoved the key in the ignition, yanked it into reverse and pulled out quickly and then began speeding to school. I pulled in and parked in my usual spot and saw the Cullen's pulling in just three spots down from me. I hurriedly grabbed my things and ran from the car into the school, really not wanting to have to encounter Edward right now as flustered as I was, let alone the whole family

I yanked open the door to my calculus class and walked in just as the final bell rang, how lucky was that. Luck never follows me. But maybe just this once it was with me today. I took my seat next to Jessica who gave me the you're a lucky duck look, and I just nodded and mouthed the words 'I know' and then began opening my book and taking out my notes.

When the bell finally rang I jumped out of my seat and began practically sprinting to Italian class. I ran in and sat down quietly collecting my thoughts, waiting for the bell to ring. When the bell finally rung for class to begin I gathered my notes and began writing what I was instructed. After what seemed like forever I looked at the clock and realized it had only been twenty minutes. I could tell this was going to be a long day. When the bell to finish class began to ring I messily gathered my things in my arms and began walking to my history class. When that class I finally ended and everyone began filling out for lunch I was so thankful. This day was just dragging on and on.

As I was walking to lunch I noticed something shiny, I looked down and noticed it was face up penny, wow second lucky thing to happen to me today. Go me! I entered the cafeteria and gracefully glided to my usual table which was weird, I was usually so clumsy; maybe God was giving me a break today. Well I decided I wasn't hungry so I just took a seat next to Angela and Mike. Angela was such a sweet girl but Mike was always flirting with me and obviously couldn't take a hint. But he was still nice so I gave him a break. I sat through lunch quietly. Engaging in only the smallest small talk, overwhelmed at what was sure to happen in my next class, Edward.

After what felt like an eternity the lunch bell rang and I jumped up suddenly overly excited and then of course Mike offered to walk to Biology with me and I graciously accepted since we did have the same class and would both be walking there whether we walked by each other of not. We walked in silence again much like yesterday. When we entered the classroom I noticed Edward sitting at our table already and promptly left Mikes side to skip over to Edward. As I reached the table Edward looked up at me and gave me the most amazing crooked smile. I loved it when he did that although it always seemed to dazzle me beyond belief and definitely beyond words. I stopped dumbstruck at his beauty and slowly set my things on the table not wanting to drop them in my distracted state. As a looked into his eyes as he smiled at me I noticed his eyes were that warm liquid butterscotch today. They made my heart melt, and I sunk into my seat like puddle of melted chocolate on a hot summer day. How did he do that!

"Good afternoon Bella, did you sleep better last night" he greeted me as I sunk into my seat.

"I slept a lot better than I have been, but I did go to bed much earlier" I said wanting to sound sure but instead ended up stuttering and getting distracted mid-sentence.

"Well you know what they say, early to bed early to rise make a beautiful women healthy, wealthy and wise" he said very matter of factly.

"Did you just call me a beautiful woman Edward Cullen" I said and was immediately giddy at the chance to say his full name.

"Well I believe I did" he said and I could tell he really meant it.

"Thank you Edward" I muttered looking down and blushing letting my hair fall over my shoulder to hide my face.

Before he had the chance to respond the bell shrilled loudly and Mr. Melina began class. We both took meticulous notes to keep from talking to each other, both a little embarrassed at our earlier exchange. When the bell finally rang Edward stood up quickly waiting for me. I stood moments after him and was excited he was waiting to walk with me again.

"Can I carry your books Bella?" he asked and looked into my eyes and gave me that crooked smile and I couldn't help but melt and give into his commands.

"Um...sure that would be really nice, are you sure it's not too much?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say yes but not wanting him to be overloaded.

"You would be surprised at how much It would take to be too much" he and I was again lost in his eyes.

We walked in our amazing comfortable silence again. I always looked forward to our walk together. He opened the door for me when we got to the classroom and we walked to our seats together. He set my books down and then his as I sunk into my chair. Then he gracefully sat and as he did the shrill bell squealed again for like the hundredth time today. Then Mr. Berty began lecturing on Romeo and Juliet and going over how to decipher all the hidden meanings in the text since that was what our project was on. He finally wrapped up his speech right as the bell rang and gave us a quick reminder about our projects. Edward without even asking me this time just picked up my books as well as his and then we began walking.

"Would it be alright with you if I walked you to your car, it is right next to mine" he said sweetly and his breath washed over my face and it was all I could to just nod. We kept walking in our silence which I was really beginning to love. As we approached my car I began fumbling in my bag for my keys and quickly found them thank goodness. As soon as I pulled them out Edward quickly snatched them from my hand and opened my door for me. Then he proceeded to help me in and when I was sitting in my seat he reached across me to place my books on my passenger seat. As he did this his arm brushed against my stomach and I couldn't help but feel the electric feeling that passed through me. He must have notice it too because he removed his hand, fast, now that I think of I didn't even see it move it was just there and then gone. Weird.

"Well Bella thank you for letting me accompany you to your car, I will see at 3 o'clock"

"No, really thank you Edward, and ya! I'll see you at 3" I said hurriedly then he said a sweet goodbye and his breath washed over my face again and then he was gone to his car. I closed the door and then gave myself a moment to breath, completely overwhelmed at the exchange that had just happened.

I then proceeded to drive home robotically. As soon as I got home a leaped out of the car and began dancing up and down in complete joy, then I continued to run inside the house to make sure everything was spotless. I really wanted to impress Edward, or at the least not disgust him. Although I had this strange feeling it really didn't matter, that he accepted me for who I was, which felt awesome! After that was done I quickly dashed up the stairs skipping steps, which I never did for fear of falling but today I seemed to really be on good balance. I burst open my door, grabbed my lap top, my poster paper, and also all the crayons, markers, and colored pencils I could find. I took all my supplies down stairs set them on the table and then went to make sure our printer was working. It was, so then I went into the kitchen to eat a granola bar and some milk until Edward arrived. It was five to three so I expected him any minute now.

Suddenly as I was standing there eating when I was startled by three loud knocks on my door, I almost choked on my granola bar. Then I realized that it must be Edward so I quickly set down my milk and threw my granola bar in the trash and ran to the door. As soon as I reached it I ripped it open to reveal the epitome of perfection standing on my porch, Edward Cullen.

"Hi Edward, your right on time!" I said excitedly

"Good afternoon Bella, how has your day been going since I last saw you" he said with real intent and interest.

"Well, um I'll tell you in a minute, why don't you come in first" I said eager to get him in the house.

"Of course, would you like me to take off my shoes?" he asked, and I was immediately distracted thinking what a gentlemen he was to ask if I wanted him to take his shoes off.

"No, that's fine, you can keep them on if you want" I replied quickly

"Alright then I think I will just keep them on" he stated as I led him into the house and closed the door.

"I thought we could just work in here" I said motioning to my kitchen table where I had everything set up, my lap top, the poster paper, and of course all the various writing and coloring utensils.

"That sounds great, you really have everything set up, I feel bad for making you go to all this trouble"

"It's really no big deal, I usually just do projects on my own so this will already be much less work than usual" I said and then immediately regretting it because now he thought that I didn't have any friends.

"Well I'm sorry about that, at least you won't have to do any of this alone, I'm very committed once I start a project, and you won't lose my interest or help at all"

"Wow really? That's amazing I'm so glad!" I practically yelled

"Well where shall we start Bella?" he asked and I had to think about it for a second as I was suddenly distracted as he moved closer to me and I noticed the unusual amount of grace he had.

"Well we could start researching and start on the PowerPoint first and then we could start on the poster" I commented

"Sounds great, what would you like me to do?" he offered

"Well what would you like to do?" I replied

"How about I write the quotes we chose today in class on the poster and then underneath them we could put pictures and typed paragraphs of meanings" he suggested

"Wow sounds awesome, you have amazing handwriting it will look so good"

"How would you know what my handwriting looks like miss Swan?"

"Well I've been watching you write it since the day I got here, it can be very distracting" I said honestly

"I will take that as a compliment" Edward said

"Good, because I think it was meant to be one" I said

"Well well well are we dishing our compliments then, because I think your eyes are the most enchanting brown orbs I have ever gazed into" he said sweetly

"Wow Edward, you really are the nicest, most considerate, cutest guy I have ever met" I said shyly while I looked down at my hands.

"Why thank you Bella, that means a lot to me" he said dignified and I again internally melted at the velvet texture of his voice.

After that we started to work on our project. He, doing the creative work and calligraphy on our poster and I, doing the research and layout for our power point. We worked in silence for a long time, our perfect comfortable silence that is. I loved that we could not only talk comfortably with each other but we could also sit in silence and feel perfect as well. But I couldn't let myself get carried away, how could he ever like a girl like me, I thought to myself. There's not much to me that he could like anyways, plus Jessica said he was never interested in anyone. At least that what I thought until he uttered these words after we had been working for about an hour.

"Bella, I really like you, there is something different in you that I have never seen, and I like it" he said solemnly like there was more to it he couldn't say

"Edward, you're amazing but how could you ever like a girl like me"

"Isabella, how could you think that, you're smart, funny, cute, and the most beautiful girl I have ever met" and after he said these words I died. I couldn't believe he really liked me like I liked him. I have felt this connection between us from day one and I was glad it wasn't in my imagination.

"Wow Edward, you really think so?"

"I know so, and it doesn't matter what you think about yourself, because I think you are amazing"

**Edward pov, just for a second, don't freak out!**

As I said these words I couldn't help thinking how true they were. But not only that, how much more I wanted to say but couldn't, not now. I wanted to say how much I loved her and how I would always be there for her, to protect and care and love her, not just for now but that I would love her for eternity. I also couldn't help but think that she knew they were half truths, that she knew that something was up. Alice had seen her research vampires and come to the conclusion that we were what we were and that she didn't care but I didn't wasn't to tell her yet even thought the first time I saw her I knew we were meant to be mates. I knew that because I have seen the pure love in all my families' thoughts and others and researched about mates and I knew the second she walked in that we would be together forever, she just didn't know it….yet. It was an instant bond and I know in my heart and my up for debate soul that she's the one I will spend the rest of my existence with.

**Back to Bella's pov**

I just looked at Edward and smiled, I really liked him even though we had only known each other for a few days. I wanted to be with him forever, and I had this strange feeling that I would be. Just as I was about to say something Edward started talking and it was all I could do to just stare at him while he spoke.

"Bella, I really like you and I want a relationship with you…would you maybe consider being my girlfriend, although that name is just so commonplace I hate to categorize it like that but I can't think of saying it any other way, I like you Bella" he said shyly which was weird because I could tell that he was never shy and it seemed so out of character for him and his comfort zone.

"Oh Edward, really! I would love to be you girlfriend!" I replied quickly, wanting to sound more dignified but it just came out as a slur, one big word as opposed to all the little words it was supposed to be.

"Well then Bella, I believe we are now officially dating"

"Um Edward? I have a question?"

"Yes my fair Isabella?"

"Is this like a secret if someone asks or are we going to just come out with it, I mean…ugh! If someone asks are we together, what do I answer?"

"well you answer yes of course, I want everyone to know your mine" he said sweetly emitting a light chuckle, and one might think hearing this conversation that we were crazy because we had just known each other for a few days and already had feelings like this but we couldn't help it. There was this magical invisible force pulling us together and the connection we felt was one I think we both knew would last us forever. So it wasn't just a boyfriend girlfriend thing the whole situation was a declaration of love.

"I don't know Edward, Mike Newton is kind of awesome!" I said sarcastically

"Ya I don't know, he does have some game" Edward said chuckling, then he stood up and I looked at the poster and all of the writing had been completed to perfection.

"Well, Bella I'm afraid I must go, but I will see you tomorrow, may I give you a ride to school in the morning?" he said sweetly and even though he looked like he didn't want to leave and I didn't want him so leave I knew he had to, it had been a long day.

"That would be amazing Edward, thank you" I said batting my eyelashes.

I walked him over to the door and he said he would be here in the morning to pick me up. Then best of all as I was standing on the porch saying goodbye he hugged me!! He actually hugged me! He smelled like, honey, lilac and sunshine and I was immediately addicted to him. As I watched him pull out of my driveway I couldn't stand the sight of him driving away, but I couldn't help but think that I was safe and watched over and that he would really always be with me. then finally after being thoroughly soaked I went inside and sat at the table and thought about what to eat for dinner, such a trivial thing compared to what had been happening all day, but something that must be done. I couldn't wait to go to bed because the sooner I fell asleep the sooner Edward would be here.

**~*So I hope you guys like this chapter!! It kind of took a twist as I was writing it, but I like the way it did, do you? Well I want to know!! And there is no way I will know if no one ever reviews!! Can we get like 15 reviews?! Please, they make me feel I am writing this for someone other than myself and I can't please you if I don't know how so please really review. It would mean so much to me! please please please!! I beg!! And I'm sorry It took me so long to update life has been well life so ya!! Review review review!! Please!! I will write and update faster the more reviews!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe its chapter 4! I'm so excited! Well I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update it's just that I got hardly any reviews for last chapter so I felt I little discouraged. For those of you who did review thank you so much! I am writing this chapter for you! Reviews really do make a huge difference and I really am really thankful to those who reviewed. Please review it really is a bigger deal than you think. Again I felt discouraged that's why this chapter took so long. I didn't feel like anyone care about my story since hardly anyone chose to voice it. Well here is chapter 4 I'm not sure what's going to happen but rest assured something will happen! Ha-ha! Well thanks and lots of loves, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything all character, ideas, and pretty much everything goes to its respective owners…sigh**

Chapter 4

I woke up startled by a knock on my bedroom door.

"Ya..." I said groggily

"Bella, sweetheart wake up, your alarm must not have gone off, but you still have plenty of time" my mom said sweetly through the door.

"Thanks mom! I appreciate the wake up" I said, very glad, it would have been ashamed to miss my ride with Edward.

After I heard my mom quietly walk down stairs I slowly got up out of bed. I was only running ten minutes late so I knew I would be fine. I walked over to my bathroom and quickly showered, then I scrunched my hair and ran the blow dryer over it so it wouldn't be sopping, it produced nice light waves just like I wanted and It saved me oodles of time! Then I got out my makeup and did something nice and to be honest I did try a little harder to look pretty. Then when that was finished I walked back over to my bedroom and started to decide what to wear today. I quickly decided on a blue tank top with a cream cardigan over the top, and of course skinny jeans and then some nice cream ballet flats. Then I grabbed my homework, shoved it in my bag and jogged lightly down stairs. Once down stairs I saw a bright orange note on the microwave with my name on it. It said…"Bella, I left for work but I made pancakes and bacon, there are some in the microwave for you, I won't be home till late tonight so don't wait up. I love you sweetie. Love mom". I quickly set the note on the counter and then opened the microwave and took out my plate of food and began scarfing down quickly not wanting to be a micro second late for Edward. As soon I as I finished I dumped my dish in the sink and sprinted up stairs to brush my teeth and put on some perfume. When that was done I traipsed back down stairs and as soon as my feet hit the last step I heard a quiet knock at the door. I internally squealed and then grabbed my bag and my coat off the hook and opened up the door.

There stood Edward in all his beautiful perfection. That smile and bronze hair got me every time.

"Good morning Bella, I trust you slept well"

"Yes, I did, thank you Edward" I said shyly

"Well are you ready to go"

"Well I'm never really ready to go to school but yes I am ready to leave"

"Great! Let's get going then, shall we?"

"We shall Mr. Cullen" I said sweetly giving him a slit smile.

He escorted me out to his car and then opened up the door and helped me in and set my books in the back seat. Then he was in his seat much faster than it would seem possible but I didn't question it. I was a little airhead whenever I was around Edward. I lost track of time and that was probably why it seemed so short of time. I would have just been lost in watching him. Right? I sure hoped so. As I sat there I realized that I was alone in a car with Edward, I couldn't believe it and I was completely enthralled.

"So Bella how was the rest of your night?"

"Well I slept well, but my alarm didn't go off but luckily my mom came and woke me up only five minutes late."

"Well I'm glad you slept well and were not asleep when I arrived that would have really been a shame"

"How did the rest of your night go Edward?" I asked shyly

"Well I wrestled with Emmett and Jasper, then I played my piano for a while and that was pretty much it"

"Wow, that sounds eventful I'm glad you had a good night" I said and I wished he had given me more details.

"Yes, but the whole time I just couldn't help wishing you were there with me." he said lovingly

"Wow, Edward really, that means a lot. Thank you" I said

"Anything for you Bella" he said and I internally melted.

"Well were here Bella we really should go so we aren't late for class"

"Were here?" I said shocked. I hadn't even noticed we were even close let alone here already

"Yes Bella, shall we?"

"Ok, no problem. I just hadn't noticed we were here. That's all"

"Well if that's it then let's get going." He said sweetly, laughing and flashing his famous crooked smile. I melted again like I always do and then he was at my door opening it.

"Come Bella; let's not be late for class"

"Alright Edward" I said and then I slowly stood up when he offered his hand to me. I was secretly thrilled to be able to touch his hand.

We then proceeded to walk to class holding hands. Everyone stared at us and I could hear murmurs and whispers as Edward and I walked hand in hand. People were at a standstill on the sidewalk watching us. I was so embarrassed but secretly pleased because Edward seemed to be the boy everyone wanted and after year of them trying and failing they were angry and jealous. While I on the other hand who had only been here less than a week was already dating the infamous Edward Cullen. Sure it was embarrassing but it was definitely pleasing, because he was mine.

"Well Bella it seems we have cause a scene" Edward said quietly and discretely to me

"Yes it does seem that way doesn't it Edward" I said back just as quiet and discreet

"Bella we are at your class now" Edward said and I was shocked as I all too often was that we were already here and that I had missed getting here completely as I so often did when I was with Edward, he was always reminding me that we had arrived at our destination.

"Oh, wow, we are. Well Edward I don't want you to be late so I guess I will see you at lunch?" I said sadly

"Oh Isabella how I wish I never had to leave you" he said with laugh and a smile.

"I feel the same way, but you really need to get going so you're not late" I said

"Yes, well, I will be waiting for you at lunch" he said and then he opened the door for me and I walked though it and then he was gone. I was so sad but I needed to pull it together we had been dating for like not even 24 hours and I had only known him like 3 days so I just quietly walked to my seat and sat down.

"Hey Bella" Jessica said brightly

"Hey Jess" I said back politely

"So Bella, how was studying with Edward last night? Did he bail on you or did he actually show up?" she asked excitedly

"Um well…. It was great, and yes he did show up" I commented

"And…" she prodded

"Well we are kind of dating now I guess" I said quietly

"WHAT! You're dating Edward Cullen!" she practically shouted and the whole class looked over at me and then began whispering amongst themselves…great.

"Wow, thanks Jess for broadcasting that to the whole world!" I said angrily although I did want people knowing Edward was mine I didn't want them to all find out at once while I was there.

"Sorry, I just can't believe it; he has never even showed interest in anyone let alone dated them" Jess said shocked

"I know it's just I really like him and he seems to like me back so believe it" I said quietly not wanting to draw any more attention my way

Just then the class was called to order and Jess and I stopped talking. Thank goodness. The morning just seemed to draw on and on because I was so excited for lunch. Finally the bell rang and the rest of the morning basically repeated itself as person after person inquired about me and Edward and person after person shouted back their response making me sink into my chair each time.

By the time that the bell rang for lunch I was so exhausted from being questioned and yelled at. However I still jumped out of my seat and practically ran to the lunch room. As I entered I spotted Edward sitting away from the windows in corner of the large room. He motioned to me and I quickly complied by walking his way. Noticing that he already had a lunch tray filled with plenty food for the both of us. Even though I knew I would be the only one eating. He never ate.

"Good afternoon Bella, how was your morning" he asked sweetly as I hypnotically sat down across from him at the only other seat at the small table I had never noticed before

"Hi Edward, my morning was long! How about you?" I asked eagerly awaiting his answer

"It was miserable without you" he stated seriously

"Really" I asked questioningly

"Really Bella, all I could do was think of you" he said sweetly and then flashed me my favorite crooked smile

"Wow, thanks Edward" I said looking down and letting my hair fall over my shoulder to hide my face.

Then Edward with a faint touch brushed my hair and tucked it behind my ear. I melted and then looked up to see him stare lovingly into my eyes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. His gaze held me and could have stayed like that forever. It was then that we heard someone clear their throat right next to us and we looked up to see Edwards sister Alice standing there.

"Hi! Am I interrupting something?" she said with a huge grin and a bright bubbly tone.

"No" Edward said coolly

"Bella this is my sister Alice, Alice this is Bella" Edward said gesturing from me to Alice and Alice to me

"Hi Bella I'm so glad to meet you!" Alice said energetically

"Hi, it really nice to meet you too" I said trying to sound excited but not quite sure if I pulled it off

"I can't wait to get to know you better, I can't help but think I am going to be seeing a lot of you" Alice said and I was immediately suspicious and I couldn't help but know that there was a hidden meaning in that.

"Same here" I said lamely not really knowing what else to say

"Well I will see you around" Alice said spritely and then pranced off to resume sitting at the designated Cullen table.

"That was weird" I said to Edward

"Yes, I'm so sorry for my sister, she can be a lot to handle" Edward said apologetically

"It's fine, I have a feeling we will be great friends" I said

"I hope so" Edward replied chuckling

The rest of lunch consisted of small talk about Phoenix and Alaska and of course Forks. My past friends and activities and I eating while Edward didn't just as I had suspected. When the lunch bell rang Edward and I stood up and then he took our tray and dumped it and then came back to take my hand is his and we proceeded to walk to biology together in our silence. It strange because most people dislike silence but with Edward it wasn't awkward. We reveled in it. I looked forward to it every day and I hoped Edward did too.

"Here you are Bella" Edward said as he opened the door to the biology classroom for me

"Why thank you Edward" I said with a giggle

We entered the room hand in hand and as we did the entire class room turned and stared us down as we entered. Edward stood proudly with me at his side and continued to walk into the sea of staring faces. While I on the other hand shrank and tried to hide behind Edward. When we approached our seat Edward politely took my books from me and set them down and then proceeded to pull my chair out for me.

"Thank you Edward" I said quietly

"You're very welcome Isabella" he said sweetly. Usually I hated when people used my full name but I loved it when Edward did it. It sounded so sweet and dignified. It made my heart melt.

"Welcome to class today we will be blood typing" Mr. Melina said loudly trying to get the classes attention

"I had other plans but I last minute just now decided I would try it out on this class" he said proudly

Edward suddenly looked panicked and he always looked pale but somehow his face dropped about ten shades in color.

"I need to leave now" he said as he stood up quickly and walked over to Mr. Melina's desk

I heard Edward quietly explain his phobia of blood and how he passes out when he sees or smells it and with that Mr. Melina apologized and wrote Edward a pass to leave for the rest of class. Then Edward was walking my way and he stopped to pick up his things and whisper in my ear _I won't be far away,_ and then with that he was out of the classroom and my heart just sunk. I had wanted to spend all afternoon with him and now he was gone and we would only have English together.

Mr. Melina then began handing our porcelain plates with dips in them and small lancets for us to prick ourselves with. He then proceeded to call up Mike, and demonstrate on him.

"First class you ready your plate. Then you take the lancet and prick you finger" he said as he set the plate on his desk and shoved the lancet into Mikes finger. He cringed a little but didn't say anything. Mr. Melina squoze his finger until a few drops of blood had been dripped onto the porcelain plate.

It was then it hit me. All I could smell was the salt and musky rust smell and the room started to spin. I could hear the faint cries of my classmates as the pricked themselves and each other. I put my head down on the lab table and prayed for a miracle.

"Miss Swan are you all right?" My. Melina asked concerned

"I don't feel well" I said lamely not wanting to say more for fear of puking right there onto his feet.

"Will someone take Isabella to the nurse's office?" Mr. Melina announced loudly. I didn't have to look to know that it was Mike who had raised his hand.

Mike came over to me and helped me out of my seat. He picked up my books and began walking with me. I had to put my arm over his shoulder so I didn't fall over. I hated that I had to actually use his help but without it I would surely fall.

"Are you ok Bella, you don't look so good?" Mike asked as soon as we were out of the room and walking toward the main office where the nurse was.

"I just don't like the smell of blood, it makes me sick" I said quietly still feeling I could puke all over him at any minute.

"Can we stop for a second please" said as I began to slowly claw my way down him while I tried to sit on the pavement without collapsing.

"Um sure" he said looking worried

As I sat I then proceeded to lie down on the sidewalk. I could feel the slight sprinkle of cold rain and the cool pavement helped tremendously to calm me down and get the sticky perspiration of. It was then that I heard someone calling my name concerned and jogging lightly toward us. I looked up slowly and it was of course Edward.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward exclaimed loudly with panic all over his voice

"She just felt sick so I was taking her to the nurse, chill out" Mike said

"Oh, ok if that's all then I will take it from here Mike thanks" Edward said dismissing Mike

"I was supposed to take her but whatever Cullen" Mike said angrily as he turned and walked away

Then I saw the pavement disappear from underneath me and felt the slight breeze on my face as if I was walking. But I wasn't. I looked up to find that Edward had lifted me up bridal style and was now carrying me. I was I little concerned but felt too sick to care at the moment.

"Bella, you should have told me you had an aversion to blood I would have gotten you out of class as well" Edward voiced a bit angry but I could tell he just cared about me

"I don't like to be a bother, it doesn't always happen" I whispered knowing he could still hear me.

It was then I realized that we weren't headed toward the office anymore. We were headed to his car.

"Edward where are we going" I asked confused

"We are going to my car where you will recline and rest before our English class begins" he said promptly like there was no arguing and that was just how it was going to be.

"Oh, ok" I said tiredly I really did need a nap

"I'm glad you agree because you can be quite stubborn and this is just something I won't budge on" he said chuckling

We arrived at his car and he gently laid me in the passenger seat reclining the chair and closing the door. Then he was beside me in the driver's seat reclining his chair just as he had mine.

"Here Bella" he said reaching into the glove box and handing me a juice box and crackers

"What?"

"You need to get some color in you and some sugared juice and crackers might help" he said and I knew he wouldn't give up until I ate the crackers and drank the juice so I just complied and took them.

"Thank you" I said as I opened my juice box, it was apple, my favorite

"Where did this come from?" I asked questioningly

"I have them in my car in case of emergencies and I'm glad I do" Edward said smugly

After that I just closed my eyes and as I lay there I realized that I was in a car alone with Edward again. How much more fortunate could I get. I have had bad luck my whole life and it seems that ever since I moved here luck has been on my side

"Bella, you're not drinking you juice" Edward said disapproving

"Oh, sorry. If forgot I was holding it" I said apologetically he acted so protective of me already. It was sweet.

Edward pov

As I reminded Bella she had juice she smiled apologized and began to drink. I couldn't help thinking how fortunate I was to be sitting here with Bella; I could stay like this forever. Although I would have preferred it not be under these circumstances I was still happy we were together. I couldn't believe that Alice didn't see that we were going to be blood typing today. I also couldn't believe that Mr. Melina had just spur of the moment decided something like that. I was glad that I was able to excuse myself no problem but not glad that I didn't thing to excuse Bella as well. But how was I supposed to know she had an aversion to blood. She never voiced it but why would she have. It scared me to pieces when Mike came out practically carrying her. I thought maybe a lancet had punctured her heart or a main artery. But that's me always over reacting and thinking of the worst. I was glad that she hadn't actually passed out or else I would have felt obligated to take her to the nurse instead of sitting comfortably in my car. I was also very glad that I had thought o keep crackers and juice boxes in y car. I didn't need them but I thought that one day Bella might. I may worry a lot but this time it paid off.

"Edward" Bella said sweetly interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes Bella" I replied quickly

"Don't you usually drive your brothers and sisters t school?" Bella asked confused

"Yes, but today since I was driving with you they took Rosalie's car" I answered promptly

"Oh, when car is that" she questioned

"The BMW next to us" I casually gestured

"Where…oh there" Bella said shocked

"That's a nice car" she said

"Yes, it's a bit ostentatious. That's why we usually take my car. It's less flashy" I said

"Oh well that makes sense" she said and then laid her head back down

Bella quickly fell asleep after that. Almost passing out had taken a lot out of her. I felt bad. I quickly decided that I would check us out and take her home. I ran to the office and told them what had occurred and they gave us both a pass to leave school.

Bella's pov

I woke up in my bed. I turned to look at the clock and it was 2:30. Holy crap I had slept all through the rest of school and I was now home. I turned to looked over and saw Edward sitting quietly in my rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Good afternoon sleepy head" he said and then flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

"Hey, how did I get home and out of school and in my bed" I asked very confused

"well, you fell asleep in my car and I wasn't about t wake you, so I got both of us excused from school for the rest of the day and then I brought you home and carried you upstairs to you bed" he said matter of factly as if it was so obvious.

"Wow Edward, you did all that for me" I said shocked

"Of course, I would do anything for you" he said solemnly, and suddenly even though there was this weird air about him I felt safer than I ever had in my life. I felt sure of everything. As if nothing could happen to me in his presence and it made me want to be around him all the time even more than I already was.

"Edward, did I pass out or throw up?" I questioned not entirely sure what had transpired while I had been unconscious.

"No, of course not. But you do talk in your sleep" he said whispering at the end so I wouldn't hear it but it didn't work.

"What! You listen to me sleep talk!" I practically screamed at him

"Well yes, I wasn't about to leave your side" he said apologetically and I couldn't help but forgive him

"What did I say?" I asked mortified

"Well you just talked about how much you missed phoenix and how green everything here was" he said innocently. I knew I had said more but I decided to just drop it.

We sat there and talked for a long time. Until it was almost five and he said he had to go home for dinner. I was sad but this had been a freaking awesome day! Even though I had been with Edward almost all day I still hadn't had enough of him I still wanted him so stay here and I knew I would always feel that way so I didn't argue I just let him leave with a promise that he would be back in the morning to drive me to school.

Then I was alone in my dark house and sad. I listened to my iPod for a while and then I figured I would just go to bed super early. But thanks to my afternoon nap I couldn't sleep so I ended up reading Romeo and Juliet for about two hours even though I had read it enough times for my entire English class. I just really wanted to read it and so I did. Then after I was thoroughly bored with that is was nine o'clock and a suitable time for bed. I climbed in and then I fell asleep quickly with thoughts of Edward dancing in my head. I then proceeded to dream about his Godlike figure all night. Best night ever…!

**WELL! What do you think? I don't know because I can't read minds like Edward can! So the only solution would be to review! Ha-ha! But seriously review really I am really sad cause I lot of people are reading this story but hardly any reviews. Reviews motivate me to write that's why this chapter took so long. I didn't feel motivated so…please I am begging you. Review, with ideas, comments, questions, concerns or suggestions. Just a few words! Please just a few words. Well school is out on Friday so I will be updating much faster in the summer. Thanks for reading and please please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow its chapter 5 already! I can't believe it! Um well I got no reviews for the last chapter and I don't know why….if it sucked then please tell me it sucked. I really don't care just tell me something! If I don't start getting reviews then I won't continue this story. I will just write it off as complete and then finish for myself personally. Please review. Please. It really makes a difference. You might just get to the end and think about reviewing and then not do it but please do. If reviews don't start coming in then I will just end. Sorry to say this but it's true. Well here goes chapter 5! I hope you enjoy and if you do please tell me and if you don't please tell me too! Just tell me something!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. All character and ideas and rights go to the respective owners.

Chapter 5

I awoke to the slight patter of rain falling on my windows and the blare of my annoying alarm clock as usual. I hadn't woken up at all last night. I slept wonderfully while dreaming of Edward. I still couldn't believe what had happened yesterday. Throughout the day I kept pinching myself because I couldn't believe that he was there, that he wanted to be there. It was amazing. No one had ever been interested in me in phoenix and here I had boys throwing themselves at me and I already had a Greek God for a boyfriend and I had only been here for what? A week! I was really beginning to enjoy Forks.

Today is Friday I thought to myself. Maybe that would mean that Edward would ask me out on a date for this weekend! I didn't really care if all it was was watching a movie I just wanted to spend time near him…anywhere near him. I loved being in his presence. It made me feel so loved. The way he looked at me was enough to satisfy me for the rest of my life. Although I really did hope that wasn't all we ever did. I really hoped that all this would lead to something more. Even though we were only beginning to date I still knew that I wanted to spend forever with Edward. If forever were possible. But really, I guess just the rest of my life. When I saw him I just knew he was it. I hoped that I was it for him too, with all my heart.

After I finished pondering and reveling in my current state of life I began to dress for the day. I chose a denim knee length skirt that had different layers of ruffles (my mother had bought it for me I had just never worn it but I decided I would try it out today) then I picked out a cream tank top with a purple shrug. I then proceeded to move on to shoes which was a little more difficult because of the fact that I never had anywhere to dress up too therefore I didn't have dressier shoes. I ended up going to my mom's closet and stealing a pair of purple patent leather flats.

As I looked in the mirror I was totally satisfied. My outfit was cute but not to dressy. My hair was curled and I actually had put makeup and some perfume on…which I never do. But also the reason I believe that I felt so totally satisfied was because I knew that Edward wouldn't care what I looked like anyways. He would love if I wore sweats to school. But I knew he would always think I looked amazing no matter what I chose to wear, and I took comfort in that.

When I was finished dressing I ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar a big glass of orange juice. Then I ran upstairs gathered my school things then put on my lovely rain coat and then waited for Edward.

Just I walked to the window to wait for Edward there was a knock on the door and sure enough it was Edward. How did he do that? He always showed up at the perfect time. Said the perfect things…looked perfect, in his perfect clothes, with his perfect teeth and his perfect hair…I ran to the door and opened it up and then I began to slowly drool over all his perfectness then he snapped me out of it.

"Bella, shall we go?" he asked sweetly

"Um...ya sure, let's go" I said in my dreamlike state

He guided me out to the car and opened my door for me then helped me in and then proceeded to get in himself. When he was in the car a he turned to me and just looked into my eyes for an immeasurable period of time. I could have stayed like that for eternity.

"Bella, you look lovely today, really, truly beautiful" he said mesmerized

"Really? Thank you. Thank you Edward" I said while I blushed and looked down away from his hypnotic gaze.

After that he started the car and drove to school. He drove with his left hand while holding my hand with his right. It was a sweet private moment and I loved every minute of our silent hand holding. He was so cold but I figured it just form the cold weather. I never thought anything of it other than he must have a condition where his temperature just ran low. But holding his hand sent an electric current through my entire body. It made me whole, complete, like without him life would be impossible.

"Bella, Bella, we need to get to class" Edward said and I realized I had been daydreaming for far too long.

"Oh, sorry Edward, it's just when I'm with you I'm such an airhead. I feel so bad but I just can't help it." I said while looking down at our entwined hands.

"Its fine Bella, sometime I feel that way too" he said while placing his hand underneath my chin to lift my head so he could look straight into my eyes.

"Edward I feel so complete with you"

"As do I with you Bella dear, but we really must get you to class."

"Alright" I whispered quietly.

After he got me to class my day just dragged on and on forever. Calculus was a bore and Jessica wouldn't stop rambling about Mike. If he didn't ask that girl out on a date soon I was going to burst. I would have to do something to speed up the process because I couldn't take this daily Mike power hour anymore.

After calculus I dragged my feet to history and then proceeded to Italian class where we learned that Bella in Italian means beautiful. Edward would have to hear about this one! But he probably already knew, he was so smart.

I walked into lunch to look over and find Edward already at a table with a trayful of food for me and lemonade. Just what I wanted…how did he do it!

"Hello Bella dear" he said sweetly as I sunk into my seat next to him so we could hold hands again.

"Hello Edward, how was your morning?"

"Dull and boring without you" he said declaredly like it was so obvious.

"Why thanks you Mr. Cullen. Did you know that Bella in Italian mean beautiful?" I said while taking a bite of the turkey sandwich he had provided me with.

"Why yes I did but I had forgotten. Maybe that's what I shall call you" he said flashing me one of his famous crooked smiles.

"Edward you're so sweet" I said blushing looking down and grabbing my lemonade to unscrew the cap.

We sat and talked quietly throughout lunch while I ate and he watched as though it was the most fascinating thing on this planet. Then when the bell rang all to soon he turned to me and smiled and said

"Bella, beautiful, shall we go to class"

"Sure" I said dumbfounded and blushing at the use of my new pet name.

Then he offered me his hand and helped me up then took my tray and threw it out. We held hands and walked to class in silence while everyone in the entire school gawked at us. This school really was just in need of some new gossip. Edward and I were tired of being the talk of the town. We just wanted to blend into the background. But it didn't look like that would be happening anytime soon.

When we finally reached the classroom he opened the door for me and we quietly went to take our seats at our lab table.

The rest of the day went as usual. People staring and talking and us just minding our own business and trying to learn something is our super boring classes. When the day finally ended I felt a tangible release from both Edward and myself.

We walked together to his car and rode home while making small talk of homework and our day at school…well at least the part we were away from each other for… when we reached my house he came around to open my door for me and then took my books and led me into the house.

"Well beautiful what part of our project do you want to work on today?" Edward questioned.

"Well, isn't it mostly done?" I asked

"Actually yes, now that I remember I took it home and finished for you" he said and then smiled.

"Edward, you didn't have to do that! Really!" I said panicky

"No really beautiful I wanted to finish it for you. Remember I have that sleep disorder. I had nothing else to really. It was a relief to have something to do" he reassured quickly.

"Well, alright." I calmed but still felt remorse for him doing almost the whole thing.

"I thought maybe we could just watch a movie today?" Edward suggested shyly

"Um, ok that sounds good to me, what movie?"

"That's up to you beautiful"

"Ok" I said as I blushed and cast my gaze down

"How about Romeo and Juliet" I said

"Haven't you seen that a billion times?" he asked with a smirk and giggle in his tone

"Yes, but, I have never seen it with you" I shyly remarked

"Well alright then it's settled"

Edward walked over to my entertainment center and pulled out the DVD and then put it in the machine and pressed play we sat down on the couch together just holding hands. I sensed that we both wanted to do more but couldn't for unexplained reasons.

After about a half hour through the movie I leaned my head down on his shoulder and sighed contently. I noticed Edward tense and I didn't really think anything of it but then he pulled away from me and stood up.

"Bella, beautiful, I need to take a quick walk. I will be right back" he said swiftly and then walked out my back door and disappeared into the trees.

I was sitting on my couch when I heard a buzzing noise. I looked at the coffee table in the middle of the room and saw that it was Edward phone. I thought that I shouldn't protrude but when I saw it was just Alice calling I figured I should answer it. I picked it up slowly and flipped open the phone. I was immediately bombarded with words flying.

"Edward! Where are you? I thought we were going hunting. We are leaving in a minute and you're not here! You better explain yourself and get you but home so we can leave!" what I figured to be Alice practically screamed at me through the receiver.

"Um hi, this is Bella, is this Alice?" I questioned timidly, suddenly afraid of the small pixie.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry! Yes this is Alice" she rushed out apologetically

"Does your family hunt often?" I asked

"Um yes, when its gets to be nice weather we hunt" she said kind of rehearsed

"Does Edward like hunting?" I asked again because if he liked I was going to brush up on it

"Um…ya! He totally does! Guns and animals and stuff!" she said and I immediately questioned her but didn't really care as long as she was divulging information about Edward.

"Oh really, he doesn't seem like the type but that cool. Um let me do get him" I said

"Ok great"

I walked over to the back doors and opened them up then called out for Edward. He slowly emerged from the forested yard and then proceeded to jog across the lawn to me. He looked puzzled when he saw that I had his phone in my hands but then I mouthed the words Alice to him and he just nodded and took the phone from me. I went back inside to let him talk to his sister.

Just as I was sitting down on the couch the doors opened up and he walked in and came to sit next to me. Sighing and placing his phone into his pocket. Just then I remembered what Alice had said about Edward liking guns and stuff and I remembered that we had a hunting gun we kept from my dad. Neither my mom nor I really wanted it we just didn't want him to have it. I figured I should show it to Edward so he feels that I support him and that this is something we could do together.

"Hey Edward, you sister said you like hunting and stuff" I rushed out

"Yes, we all like to do it as a family" he said so distinguished

"We have an old hunting gun from my dad, want to see it" I said not so sneakily

"Sure, I love hunting guns"

We walked to the garage and I jumped up on a stool to reach onto the top shelf of things. I stood on my tiptoes on the stool and was able to grab the gun case. I carefully slid it off the shelf and then climbed down the few steps back to ground level. I set the case down on the floor and opened it up. I pulled out the old gun and then closed the case. Cradling it to my side I stood up and faced Edward like I was going to shoot.

"put em' up!" I said smiling

"Don't shoot!" he said while faking cowardice

"I won't if you coo operate" I said mimicking an old sheriff.

Everything happened so fast. It was not like in the movies when I go into slow motion, it was like fast-forward and I couldn't press pause. I was just fake pulling the trigger when I tripped over my shoe lace. I pulled the trigger and saw the bullet go flying right into Edwards's chest. The gun knocked me back a few feet into the wall and I hit my head. But that wasn't my concern. I dropped the gun and ignored my throbbing lobe. I rushed forward and noticed that Edward wasn't hurt at all but rather he was concerned that I was hurt instead.

"Edward! Are you all right. I saw that bullet go right into your chest!" I screamed frantically

"Bella, I'm fine" he said reassuringly

"But Edward, I know you're lying! I saw that go into your chest!" I screamed once again

"Bella I'm different"

"I'll say! You just got shot and you not bleeding or anything!" I continued to scream, still in panic mode

"Bella I'm different, my family and I. We're different"

"Edward, I think I know what you mean" I said calming down

"You do?" he asked puzzled

"Yes Edward, I do"

"What Bella? Say it"

"Edward, you're a vampire" I said sure of it now

"That doesn't scare you?" he said looking like he was ready to catch me, like I was going to pass out

"Edward I don't care what you are, I…Edward I love you and I want to spend forever with you" I said solemnly hoping he felt the same way.

"Oh Bella love I feel the same way. I love you and I want to be with you forever as well, I can't believe you feel the same way!" he declared with me

"Edward, I'm not scared of you because I know you would never hurt me. I feel safe with you and I think if your intentions were not that truly of love I wouldn't feel that way" I said plainly

"Oh Bella love, it is so good to hear you say that. I was worried that once you found out you wouldn't want me anymore." He said sadly

"Edward, I have suspected since day one what you were. I guess I just never cared." I said walking over to him to embrace but instead I ended up losing my balance, I guess the fall had more of an impact than I though. But Edward was there in a split second to catch me.

"Bella, you must be more careful, you worry me" Edward scolded

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just kind of dizzy from hitting my head" I said while I felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

"Oh my yes! Bella, you feel so hard. I need to check it" Edward said franticly. Then he scooped me up and carried me into the house to lay me on the couch.

"Bella, you have quite the bump on your head. Are you dizzy? Do you feel faint? Can you remember this morning? Or even a few years back?" Edward quizzed while looking me over like a real doctor and I began to wonder if he was. If he was in fact a vampire then he had probably lived a long time and he probably had gone to high school and college a lot.

"Yes I'm a little dizzy and I do sort of feel like I could faint but only because I'm dizzy. I remember this morning perfect and also my childhood. Edward you sound like a real doctor" I said rambling things that I had said to a million doctors a million times.

"Well Bella that would be because I am a real doctor. And I am asking you questions that if I were to take you to a hospital they would ask" Edward said as he chuckled and then flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

"well I'm perfectly fine as you can see" I said as I tried to stand up but as soon as I got on my feet I started to sway and then Edward caught me again and laid me back on the couch.

"Really you're perfectly fine huh?"Edward question with a smirk.

"Yes! I'm fine" I practically yelled and then cringed back because it hurt my head and I suddenly felt the headache that I was sure I already had.

"Bella! Are you all right what do you need?" Edward said panicked. Always worrying too much.

"I'm fine, it's just a headache" I whispered not wanting that feeling to return.

"Well let me get you an ice pack and some medicine" Edward said standing and walking to the kitchen to retrieve the things on his list.

"Here you are Bella" he cooed as he returned in under ten seconds.

He handed me the medicine and a cup of water first which I obediently took and swallowed the medicine. Then he covered me with a blanket and propped a pillow underneath my head and laid the ice pack on top. Then he sat down and put my feet in his lap, all wrapped up of course so as not to get a chill from his icy touch. Which reminded me that I had just found out that my boyfriend and his family were vampires. I definitely had some questions to ask.

"Edward, why is your skin so cold?"

"Well Bella that would be because I am the living dead. No blood circulates in my system and therefore I don't heat up" he answered simply like he rehearsed the question.

"Tell me more Edward, I want to know everything about you" I said enthralled.

"Well, I am fast, very fast and strong. I can lift up cars like they weigh nothing. I don't sleep ever. I don't have to breathe but most of us choose to so we can smell and talk, but it is completely unnecessary. My skin in the sunlight glitters, like a million diamonds all over. That's why we can't go into sunlight; people would know we're different." He said so nonchalant like it was old news. But it definitely wasn't that way for me.

"So fast...check, strong…check,…no sleep…check, no breathing…check, what else?" I questioned kind of already knowing these things but nice to have it confirmed.

"Can you handle more today?" Edward asked seriously.

"Yes I can! I can I can! Oh please!" I begged like child.

"Ok, well some of us have special powers like Jasper. Jasper can control the emotions of people around him. Alice can…well Alice can see the future."

"Wait! Wow! No way Alice can see the future! No way!" I screamed ecstatic but then ended up cringing back in pain again.

"Bella, are you alright? You must stop doing that. You're hurting yourself" Edward exclaimed disapproving.

"I'm fine! Just keep going please." I begged once more.

"Well Bella I …I can read minds" he said simply

"Can you read mine?" I panicked

"No Bella, I can't. You're the only person in the whole world that I have ever met whose mind I can't read I don't know why but I am thankful that I can't because we can share a true honest relationship this way" Edward gushed.

"Oh, thank goodness that you can't read my mind" I said relieved that my thoughts were still just that…my thoughts.

"At times it bothers me to no end that I can't read your mind but I truly am really grateful for it." Edward said.

"Edward I …" I started to say but was cut off by the sound of my mother's car in the drive way.

"Edward turn on the TV. So it doesn't look like we were doing something bad" I panicked while I shoved the ice pack in the cushion and pulled myself up so I was just sitting next to Edward. He turned on the TV. To SpongeBob and we started laughing at a joke just as my mother came in.

"Hey kids, have you been good" my mom said as she entered the room and assessed the situation.

"Yes mom, we have just been watching cartoons and working on our project" I half lied. We had worked on our project and we had been watching cartoons…recently…very recently. I just left out everything in-between.

"Well it's about dinner time so it's probably time for Edward to go home." My mom said.

"Yes, I better be home for dinner. I would hate to miss my mom's fantastic cooking" Edward said and I immediately started to chuckle knowing he didn't even ever eat.

"Do you have to go?" I asked

"Yes, but maybe if your mother is alright with it you could come to my house tomorrow for dinner?" Edward asked

"I think that would be fine" My mom said before turning and walking up the stairs. As soon as I heard her door shut I turned to back to look as Edward.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked forlorn.

"Yes I do Bella love, but I wish I didn't. But if you leave your window open I will be back tonight as soon as your mother is asleep" he promised and my hopes were immediately up.

"Are you serious…that's…amazing! I will see you later."I said as Edward stood and walked towards the door.

"And Edward"

"Yes beautiful?"He said turning

"Did you really mean it when you said I could come over for dinner tomorrow night?" I asked

"Yes, of course. Esme has been dying to try and cook for someone, and that way you can meet my family" Edward said

"Alright…are you sure they will like me" I said worried

"So you're worried they won't like you but you're not worried that you will be in a houseful of vampires?" Edward questioned confused.

"Yes…I already told you I don't care what you are. I just really want them so like me because I have a feeling I'm going to be around them a lot" I said simply

"Well that makes sense Love, and your right…you will be seeing them a lot" he said opening the door.

"Bye Edward" I said rushing forward to hug him and getting butterflies from saying his name.

"It won't be long before I'm back sweet Isabella" Edward comforted me. Before walking to his car and driving away.

**So I hope you all like chapter 5. I will post more sooner now that my dance nationals are over. I'm sorry it took me like a year to write this. But if I don't get some reviews or something this will be the last chapter I post. So I hope you liked it enough to review. Please they mean so much more then you think. Please even just one word. Just something…PLEASE!**


End file.
